criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Mikhail Levin
Mikhail Levin was the killer of Anton Levin, his father, in A Russian Case (Case #5) and a suspect in Marked for Death (Case #39). Profile Mikhail is a 26 year old Russian with short blond hair, cold blue eyes and a narrow jaw. He is 6 feet tall. In A Russian Case, Mikhail wears a gold chain around his neck which partly covers a long scratch. He wears a black jumper with a grey hoodie over it. In this very case, it is discovered that Mikhail speaks Russian and uses hand sanitizer. In Marked for Death, Mikhail wears a black t-shirt under his orange prison outfit with the numbers, "0942342" on the left side. On the right side, he wears a "Vote for Madison" badge. In this case, it is discovered that Mikhail can ride a bike and has hacking skills. Role in Case(s) Mikhail was the son of the victim, Anton Levin, the Russian Mafia Boss. He was also the boyfriend of Eva Coleman. A Russian Case When all the proofs pointed towards Mikhail, he was arrested for the murder of his own father, Anton. He then explained to the team that he had killed his father because he found out that his girlfriend, Eva, was having an affair with Anton. Eva was also pregnant with a child Mikhail thought was his. However, he later found out that the baby was in fact Anton's. Marked for Death The police received intel about Mikhail escaping from prison, forcing Bryan Vigman to post posters asking students to cooperate if they found him. Donna Walker managed to help the police out by giving a physical description of the suspicious student hiding at the University's dormitory and confirmed the description to be Mikhail Levin. The team didn't hesitate to re-jail Mikhail and interrogated him inside the prison cell about as to why Mikhail would kill an affluent student who had a history of causing trouble in campus. He told the team that he was friends with Tyler, the victim who was a student at the Grimsborough University and heir of Wright Corp, and that he used to sell pot to him. Mikhail later underwent a lie detector test. The team asked him questions, including but not limited to a possible rivalry between him and the victim. After two hours worth of interrogation, Mikhail still did not care about answering the questions straightly and the team couldn't get him to answer whether he murdered Tyler or not. They were angry at Mikhail for not being cooperative. After Alex analyzed the lie detector readings, the conversation was proven unfruitful although it was revealed that Mikhail had said the truth when he said that he had escaped the prison by hacking the prison's security system and that he had made use of the bicycle equipment on the campus, which meant that he had hacking skills and could ride a bike. After Bryan Vigman's indictment, the Chief became desperate on how Mikhail escaped from prison, so the team didn't hesitate to interrogate Mikhail at his prison cell once again to question his escape methods, and given Mikhail's lack of cooperation, the team had to investigate the gymnasium for any equipment that could lead to evidence against Mikhail for prison breaking. The team found a wig underneath a pile of clothes, but had to have Grace conduct a DNA test just to be sure Mikhail escaped from jail as a cheerleader. Grace managed to confirm that Mikhail had dressed up as a cheerleader to escape from prison. Grace also verified the truth by looking at Mikhail's video-recorded escape as a cheerleader. Jones then lambasted Mikhail for using a cheerleader guise to escape from prison, but Mikhail countered by claiming that he had seen Jones' Friendnet page before. Jones was disgusted about Mikhail's attitude so without duress, he locked Mikhail in jail for the final time and reported Mikhail's escape to the Chief. Trivia *Mikhail, Biff Wellington, Tony Marconi, Constance Bell and Tess Goodwin were the only suspects/killers who made appearances in two different districts. *In his arrest photo, Mikhail has no scratches, more golden chains and has a crown on his t-shirt. *In his second arrest photo, Mikhail has lost his "Vote for Madison" badge. *Mikhail is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. *Mikhail is one of the only two killers who escaped prison, the other one being Tess Goodwin. *Mikhail, Alden Greene and Tony Marconi are the only killers to appear in another case after being arrested. Mikhail is also the only convict to have escaped imprisonment. However, in Case #39, when they find him for the first time, after being escaped, they send him back to jail. *Although Mikhail, Tony Marconi, and Alden Greene appeared in a case following their indictment a case before, differences are as follows: Mikhail escaped from prison but was sent back during Case #39, Alden was allowed to be out of prison for a sum of bail in Case #45 and had reappeared again in Case #51, and Tony appeared as a prisoner currently in jail who's being interrogated by the police in his cell in Case #49 and Case #51. Case Appearances *A Russian Case (Case #5) *Marked for Death (Case #39) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55; appeared on a poster in the crime scene, "Desk") ML.png|Mikhial, as he appeared in A Russian Case. ML3.png|Mikhail, as he appeared in Marked for Death. 5_jail_mikhail.png|Mikhail, sentenced to 23 years in jail for the murder of Anton Levin. 39_mikhail_jail.png|Mikhail, after being sent back to jail in Marked for Death. MissLevin.png|Mikhail, disguised as a cheerleader, before the events of Marked for Death. Mikhail, during his polygraph test.png|Mikhail, during the polygraph test. OG_SUS_5_601.jpg OG_SUS_39_604.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters